Azure
by Naka Kaburagi
Summary: My first fanfiction. Yemin couple. Special for Maki Kisaragi-sama. Mind to Read and Review?


_Azure… biru langit, warna yang paling kusukai…_

_Karena di antara birunya langit, pasti ada awan putih._

_Awan… itu dirimu._

* * *

><p><strong>Azure © Naka Kaburagi<strong>

**Super Junior © SMent**

**Yemin couple**

* * *

><p>Dedicated to <strong>Maki Kisaragi-sama<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa…! Telat! Telat! Telat! Telat!" Itulah teriakan yang selalu terdengar setiap pagi. Teriakan nyaring dari kamar yang dipenuhi nuansa <em>pink<em>.

Sungmin berlari keluar kamarnya dengan seragam yang belum terkancing sempurna, poni yang masih digelung roll rambut dan sepatu yang baru dipakai sebelah.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _Eomma! Annyeong. Saranghae_…!" teriaknya kalap sambil menarik sepotong _sandwich_ lalu mengunyahnya sambil berlari keluar.

"Minie! Hati-hati!" teriak ibunya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lambaian tangan oleh anak gadisnya itu. Anak gadisnya yang pemalas.

* * *

><p>Lee Sungmin. Usia 16 tahun. Siswi kelas satu SMA yang sepertinya akan terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk SMA. Pencinta warna <em>pink<em>. Suka makanan manis. Punya dua gigi kelinci yang menjadi kebanggaannya dan pakaian dalam dengan motif hati berwarna _pink_ terang. Oke, lupakan bagian yang terakhir. Itu tidak ada hubungannya.

Saat ini gadis itu tengah berlari menyongsong pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang hampir tertutup sempurna. "Hyaaaaaaaa! Pak satpam! Buka gerbangnya doooooong!" teriaknya setengah memelas setengah frustrasi. Tapi satpam bertampang setengah pembunuh bayaran setengah sipir penjara itu—jangan dibayangkan bagaimana tampangnya—hanya memasang wajah tak berminat, terlihat sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuka pintu gerbang.

"Kau sudah terlambat. Pulang saja," satpam itu berujar sadis dengan nada suara sedingin es.

Brrrr! Sungmin merinding. Tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada orang seperti ini di lingkungan sekolah. "Pelit! Wek!" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya, tapi buru-buru ditariknya lagi saat melihat pelototan sadis si satpam berwajah zombie. _Well_, mungkin satpam itu punya seribu wajah. Hampir mirip dengan makhluk jadi-jadian legendaries dalam film Avatar Aang.

Sungmin berbalik dan melangkah pergi, sementara si satpam berwajah seribu iblis tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia tidak tahu kalau siswi imut itu sedang menyusun ide gila di otaknya. Ide untuk loncat tembok sekolah.

Sungmin memutar mencari sisi lain yang jauh dari pos satpam, mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melompat ke atas tembok setinggi satu meter di depannya. Naasnya, dia malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terjungkal ke depan dengan posisi wajah yang pertama mendarat ke tanah.

"Aouch…! Sakit…" ringisnya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya—atau mungkin lebih tua—sedang duduk di atas rumput sambil membaca buku. Siswa tersebut juga mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke arah Sungmin.

Siswa itu melepas kacamata yang dipakainya. Wajahnya sangat tampan, matanya sipit dan berkesan misterius, hidungnya mancung dan bibir tipisnya berwarna kemerahan. Sangat sempurna.

Bagaikan di film-film romantis yang pernah ditontonnya, Sungmin merasakan ada angin sepoi yang berhembus di sekitar mereka. Menerbangkan daun-daun kering dan helaian rambut mereka. Suara alunan biola terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. Romantis bukan main!

Sampai tiba-tiba…

"Mmpphhhhhh… mwahahahahaha!"

Suara tawa garing yang terdengar memekakkan telinga menghancurkan semua khayalan romantis Sungmin, membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Siswa itu sedang menertawakannya. Sialan!

Sungmin buru-buru bangun dari posisi telentangnya yang sama sekali tidak sedap di pandang mata. Jangan lupakan roknya yang tersingkap ke depan sehingga memperlihatkan pakaian dalam motif hati berwarna _pink_ terang kebanggaannya.

Siswa di depannya masih tersenyum di antara sisa tawanya. Mulutnya membentuk ucapan tanpa suara : pakaian-dalammu-tidak-seksi.

DOENG!

Sungmin mematung, _sweatdrop_.

* * *

><p>Hari ke dua di SMA. Sungmin bertekad hari ini dia tidak akan terlambat lagi. Dengan senyum mengejek penuh rasa kemenangan, Sungmin melintas di depan satpam berwajah yakuza—seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, dia punya seribu wajah—dengan langkah penuh arogansi.<p>

Satpam itu tersenyum kecut. Kalah total.

Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari siswa yang kemarin menertawakannya. Ingin menuntut balas! Ternyata siswa itu sedang bersama seorang gadis. Sungmin bersembunyi di antara semak-semak dan menguping.

"Yesung _sunbae, saranghae_…" kata si gadis sambil tersenyum malu. Wajahnya merona merah. Sungmin merasakan gatal-gatal di sekitar lehernya, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena pernyataan cinta yang ditontonnya secara live di depan begitu spektakuler atau mungkin juga karena… ulat bulu.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa! Ulaaaaaaaaaaaat!" teriak Sungmin heboh sambil mengibas-ngibas belakang lehernya. Aksi yang mau tak mau menghancurkan pernyataan cinta yang tengah berlangsung khusyu' di depannya. Tanpa sadar dia malah menabrak Yesung sampai jatuh terguling di tanah.

Yesung menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih mengibas-ngibas lehernya, heboh. Ia mengambil ulat bulu tak tahu diri itu lalu membuangnya. "Ulat bulunya sudah tidak ada," kata Yesung seraya tersenyum manis.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin merasakan ada angin sepoi yang berhembus di sekitar mereka. Menerbangkan daun-daun kering dan helaian rambut mereka. Suara alunan biola terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. Tapi tidak, kali ini tidak jadi. Dia tidak akan tertipu dua kali.

Si gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada Yesung langsung menangis terisak melihat Yesung dan Sungmin saling pandang-pandangan dengan posisi tubuh Sungmin menindih Yesung. Dengan gaya _slowmotion_ penuh dramatisasi, gadis itu berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang hanya bisa terbengong tak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

Tapi sudahlah, lupakan gadis itu. Dia cuma figuran. Mari kembali pada dua peran utama kita yang masih bengong.

"Hei, kau berat. Bangunlah," Yesung berujar tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak sopan! Aku 'kan tidak seberat itu." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya tak terima, membuat Yesung tertawa. "Sudah kuduga… kau sangat manis," kata Yesung, lalu melangkah pergi.

Sungmin mematung. Kali ini bukan _sweatdrop_, melainkan deg-degan.

* * *

><p>Seminggu sudah Sungmin menjadi murid SMA. Sekarang dia tahu kalau <em>namja<em> aneh yang membuatnya berdebar-debar tak karuan itu adalah seniornya. Murid kelas tiga yang populer dan punya banyak penggemar.

_Cloud_. Awan… itu julukannya.

Hari ini dia kembali melihat Yesung duduk di tempat mereka pertama bertemu, dan lagi-lagi ada gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Sungmin merengut cemburu, tapi wajahnya mendadak cerah lagi karena Yesung menolak pernyataan cinta itu.

Sungmin melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di samping Yesung. "Kenapa ditolak?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Tidak tertarik," Yesung menjawab singkat.

"Tidak tertarik karena tidak suka dia, atau karena tidak suka _yeoja_?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku masih normal, _pabo!_"

"Hehehehe…" Sungmin terkekeh. Yesung berbaring di rumput dan menatap langit cerah.

"Kau suka langit?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bukan langit. Tapi biru langit," jawab Yesung.

"Apa bedanya? Sama saja 'kan?"

"Beda, aku hanya suka warnanya… indah."

"Aku lebih suka awan," komentar Sungmin. Yesung menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Karena awan seperti dirimu." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya. "Apa ini pernyataan cinta?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri," Sungmin menjawab asal, lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Yesung. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, namja itu tersenyum, manis… sangat manis.

* * *

><p>Setahun telah berlalu. Hari ini, hari kelulusan Yesung. <em>Namja<em> itu berjalan ke podium untuk memberi pidato perpisahan mewakili murid kelas tiga. Suara tepuk tangan riuh-rendah terdengar saat pidato selesai dibacakan. Dari balik kacamatanya, Yesung mencari sosok Sungmin di antara bangku para hadirin, tapi tidak ada.

Yesung berjalan keluar aula begitu acara berakhir, mencari sosok Sungmin tapi yang ketemu malah para _hoobae_ centil yang meminta berfoto bersama. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah merengut memandangnya dari kejauhan. Tanpa banyak bicara Yesung berlari menghampiri Sungmin, mengabaikan para _hoobae_ yang menggerutu kesal.

"Hei Min, kenapa baru datang?"

"Aku 'kan tidak ada keperluan, jadi datang kapanpun tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau datang?"

Sungmin tersenyum, memperlihatkan dua gigi kelinci kebanggaannya. "Untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu."

"Hanya itu?" tuntut Yesung.

"Hanya itu," jawab Sungmin.

"Yaah…" Yesung menghela napas kecewa, membuat senyum Sungmin semakin lebar.

"Hei, kau tahu? Sekarang biru langit adalah warna yang paling kusukai," kata Sungmin lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena di antara birunya langit, pasti ada awan putih…" Sungmin melangkah menjauh sambil mendongak menatap langit. "…dan awan, itu dirimu…"

Senyuman Yesung merekah lebar. Ia berlari kecil mengejar Sungmin lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "_Saranghae_…" ungkapnya pelan.

Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Yesung yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Kenapa lama sekali baru bilang? Aku menghabiskan satu tahun untuk menunggu kata itu keluar dari mulutmu," protesnya imut sambil berbalik menghadap Yesung.

Yesung masih tersenyum. Kini ia memeluk Sungmin dari depan. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Berciuman di bawah birunya langit dan awan putih yang berarak.

* * *

><p><em>Azure… biru langit, warna yang paling kusukai…<em>

_Karena di antara birunya langit, pasti ada awan putih._

_Awan… itu dirimu._

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Mind to review? Lemme know what you thinking about this fic^^<p> 


End file.
